


Kawanishi Taichi's Great Problem

by Neroavan



Series: Shiratorizawa Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kittens, Shiratorizawa, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan
Summary: Kawanishi just wants to get rid of them; the whole team doesn't really want to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeated.

"Achoo!" Kawanishi sneezes as he tries to get out of his dorm room unnoticed. "Way to go for discretion."

"Taichiiii! What do you have there~?" a voice rings throughout the hall of Kawanishi's dorm, one that he knows very well.

' _Shit, of all people,_ ' Kawanishi thinks to himself, and tries to pretend he didn't notice. 

 _Sneeze_.

"Taichiiii, don't ignore your senpai!" Tendou calls out once more, feinting annoyance.

 _Sneeze_.

Kawanishi makes a break for it.

"Taichiii!" 

* * *

"He what?" Semi laughs after hearing Tendou's story about his junior's escape.

"I was just about to visit Kenjirou, but I saw Taichi with kittens! He was definitely hiding them from me!" Tendou whines to his best friend.

"Now, now, Kawanishi's allergic to a lot of stuff, so maybe he doesn't want to be around those kittens anymore," Reon says, being the voice of reason of the team.

"No way! Those kittens in the box, he's just going to abandon them?!" Tendou says, shocked.

"Ugh, let the guy who found them do what he wants, Tendou-san," Shirabu groans.

"No way! I'll help them," he turns to the others. "You'll help, right?"

"No," comes the unison of Semi, Reon and Shirabu.

"Guuuuys!"

Everyone ignores him.

Yamagata laughs at the middle blocker from the sidelines, while Ushijima just continues his spiking practice. He hits the libero, who is supposed to receive it, in the face.

"That's divine retribution, Hayato!" Tendou sticks his tongue at him from the other side of the court.

Yamagata groans and rubs his sore nose as it leaks blood from both nostrils. 

"I'm sorry, let's get you to the infirmary," his captain says, supporting him as he walks. "Tendou, you accompany us."

"Eh? Why?" 

"Take responsibility."

"It wasn't even my fault!"

* * *

"Achoo! Damn kittens," Kawanishi curses under his breath as he sneezes for the nth time. The kittens continue to be a mewing chorus.

"Kawanishi-san! Oh, are those kittens?" Goshiki pops out of the blue, cooing at the little creatures.

"Yes, you want them?" 

"Yes please! They're so cute!" 

"Go ahead," the second year says, handing his bane to his junior. Little does he know...

* * *

"Aww Tsutomu, you're the best!" Tendou shrieks as he pets the kittens Goshiki 'rescued' from Kawanishi, who looks at his senior with disgust. Tendou merely smirks and says, "That's what you get for ignoring me."

"Watch out Tendou, or you'll have to take responsibility soon," Reon chuckles from the sidelines, gesturing at a Yamagata with a nose clogged with tissues. Tendou gulps and looks away.

"Ayup, gesu."

"You're speaking weird, Tendou," Ushijima comments.

The redhead ignores him and instead opts to continue petting the kittens with Semi and Goshiki, all while Kawanishi tries to breathe fresh air outside the gym.

"Here, have some tissues," Reon offers the second year.

"Thanks."

"Sorry 'bout Tendou," the third year apologizes while looking at his teammates who are petting kittens.

Tendou, Semi, Goshiki and Ushijima are pretty much into it, with a kitten trying to climb their captain. Goshiki challenges their ace on who can get the most kittens climb them, only to fail horribly when three of the five kittens climb Ushijima, and the other two climbing Semi and Tendou. Yamagata pats Goshiki's shoulder, saying that it's no big deal, while Shirabu says that Goshiki can't defeat Ushijima at anything.

Goshiki pouts and continues petting the small balls of fluff when they got down from their respective humans.

"Oohira-senpai, I'd like to do the same, but I can't with my allergies," Kawanishi says as he looks at the rest of his teammates.

"Wait a sec," Reon tells him, leaving for a minute and coming back with a medical face mask. "Wear it, then I think you'll be okay."

Kawanishi thanks his senior, and tries his hand at petting what he once called monsters.

"Oh? Taichi's going to harm them!" Tendou says, snatching up all of the kittens into his arms.

"Tendou-san, he's not," Shirabu comes to the younger middle blocker's defense. Tendou still looks at both of his junior warily, before letting the kittens down. 

"If you hurt them, I'll kick your ass," he says to Kawanishi.

"'M not going to," replies the taller, his voice muffled by the mask. He reaches out to one of the kittens, and pets it.

"Kawanishi," Ushijima suddenly says. Kawanishi doesn't hear it the first time, and at least all of his teammates had been calling him before he notices. 

"What?" he says, scratching his hand.

"I think you shouldn't have contact with cats. You've got skin allergies too," his captain points out, and sure enough, Kawanishi's hand was completely red with rashes.

"Well damn, 'cuz I thought Taichi's gonna love kittens from now on..." Tendou sighs along with the rest of the team, sans Ushijima.

Kawanishi feels like he wants to cry.

"And I thought these guys are no longer monsters."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Team Bonding
> 
> Let me try my hand at the Shiratorizawa Week 2017, even if I'm really late.


End file.
